Tonight
by kilisdwarfprincess
Summary: A sneak peek of an intimate scene from a story currently in works. After everything that has happened Loki finds himself only wanting one thing; Nora back in his arms, trembling and crying his name. Contains some spoilers for Emphatic.


**Hey all, okay so I have a new story in works titled Emphatic.**

** I'm going to have the first ready tomorrow for uploading, or maybe beta, if anyone is interested. Anyway, I sorta had a way later chapter already planned and written and it is a taste of what might happen in the story before this moment. **

**I do have a very short teaser trailer for Emphatic up on YouTube, type the following into Youtube - Avengers: Emphatic Teaser Trailer (Loki/Nora)****. **

**The title of this one-shot was inspired by the song **_Tonight_ **by Emphatic. ****Enjoy.**

**NOTE: Fanfiction is being an ass and not allowing me to put some breaks where they are needed so apologies in advance.**

* * *

**Title: **Tonight.

**Author: **loki's valkyrie.

**Date: **5/11/2012.

**Story Verse: **Emphatic Story-Arc.

**Pairing: **Loki/OC.

**Feedback:** Greatly welcomed.

* * *

Loki wasn't able to sleep. He hadn't since the day he'd learned of Thanos holding Nora prisoner but unlike normal when he'd just sit out on the ledge of his balcony and watch the moons slowly move through the night sky, he opted for a journey to the library in hopes of finding a tome that he had not read for quite some time.

He had kept his distance from Nora since the night they'd returned to the palace and celebrated her rescue. Part of him yearned for her and yet another, stronger, part told him to keep away and not allow himself to connect to the mortal mutant he had victimized during his time upon Midgard.

Sighing, Loki pushed open the large door of the ancient library and revelled in the smell of the scrolls, maps and books that greeted him. He trudged down through the aisles, trying to find something that would interest him when he caught sight of a candle burning in one of the reading areas.

Curious, he moved towards it, wondering who would be in the library at such an hour. He stopped when he rounded the end of the aisle and found just who it was that decided night time reading was a good idea.

Nora.

She sat at one of the tables, a large tome opened out before her and a finger trailing across the words as she read. Loki watched as her lips moved silently with the words and felt entranced by her.

Since the day when he had rescued her and she had awoken among the homes of the light elves some days later and not been cold towards him, Loki believed that she didn't hate him for what he had done to her. The idea was emphasized by the knowledge that after him nearly choking her and her seizure on Midgard and him caring for her, something had altered between them. After that night he hadn't forced her or tried to strangle her; no, she had actually removed her own clothing and given herself to him.

Loki had tried to make sense of it after she had kissed him chastely goodbye and thanked him when he'd released her, but he still hadn't come up with an answer.

Shifting back to the present, Loki noticed that she wore a deep green night slip and between the thin straps and now clearly torn at the knee length, he wondered how her maid would react to the maiming of a beautiful night gown, and could feel the heat pooling in his stomach.

He slowly approached her, clearing his throat in order to announce his arrival to her.

She started and her head darted up, eyes wide. Loki smiled softly at her as she grinned at him, shifting a little in her chair and fixing the straps of her gown in a self conscious manner.

"Can't sleep either," she mused.

"So it would seem the library is a calling for the restless at so late of an hour," he commented as he moved until he stood on the opposite side of the table to her, hands folding over the back of the chair that he stood behind. "What are you reading?"

"A history on the Norns," she remarked and he watched with interest as her nose crinkled up and her eyes danced. "It is interesting and the first book I managed to find that was in my language. You're even mentioned in it."

He chuckled. "The Norns and I have a very colourful history with one another but if it has made it into that book, I would wager a guess it has something to do with Karnilla and my brother Baldur."

Nora nodded. "She was a right piece of work, doing what she did to Baldur."

Loki just gave her a short nod. Karnilla and Baldur were a whole other history in themselves but Loki had been a major part in bringing about her downfall when she had tried to turn Baldur against his own and have him made king of Nornheim.

"So how come you couldn't sleep?" The question threw him and Loki merely glanced away from her bright eyes and angelic features, opting to focus on the fact that they had a spectator to their conversation.

Loki wanted to sneer in the direction of their watcher but kept himself from acknowledging the god's presence. Since Nora's rescue, the god of war had shown an interest in her and no matter how much Nora tried to politely reject his advances the god just kept on.

She was his. Loki stopped dead in his train of thought. Was she? He stole a glance at Nora to see she had returned to her book, clearly picking up on the fact that he did not wish to answer her query. From where he stood Loki had quite a nice view of Nora's unrestrained breasts in that night slip and his eyes dragged themselves from her bosom up to delicate shoulders and a very tempting throat.

Loki wanted her.

He wanted to mark her throat with bites and show his claim to her; it was a very primal urge that had him barely able to control himself from moving to her, picking her up and depositing her upon the table and fucking her until she screamed his name to the heavens as she came.

Loki felt his stomach clench at the image in his mind. He knew how beautiful she was, both clothed and naked. He knew how she whimpered when he had let his fingers bring her to completion that one night when he had surrendered to passion and drawn the foreplay out, allowed her to experience pleasure that did not come with rough abuse and handling.

Loki ran a hand through his hair and glanced away from Nora. The library was a maze of aisles and he was the only one who knew them best. Even the scholars and master of the library didn't know them as he did. He could slip down the aisles with her and allow himself to give in to his urges.

* * *

Nora heard him move but she didn't look up. A finger suddenly ghosted across one shoulder and Nora shivered at the cool touch. His other hand began to play with her hair. She reached up to take hold of his hand and felt him still behind her.

"If you want me, Loki, you can have me," she whispered, barely audible to anyone who would be standing further than he was.

"I know this library better than any. No one would see us," he said and Nora stood from her chair and finally turned to face him, her hand releasing his. He stepped in closer to her and she shivered as his peppermint breath brushed across her forehead and he entwined his fingers with hers.

He turned and without hesitation began to stride away from the reading area and down into one of the many aisles. Nora followed him with quick, small steps, her other hand curling round their entwined ones.

She would not deny that Loki was attractive and after the events on earth, she did feel a connection to him that was much more than physical and yet she wouldn't dare call it love. Loki would never accept a mortal as his lover in open. She didn't mind; in truth, Nora felt it was better to keep this from everyone but themselves.

Things on Asgard were not how they would be on earth. He was a prince and she was no better than the common maids that he could fuck at his choosing when he felt the need to, Nora would not make assumptions. This was something they both needed and no doubt wanted.

In truth, Nora would've jumped Loki and smothered him with kisses of gratitude upon reuniting with him on Alfheimr after she'd awoken but as his companions had been within the room, she had settled for giving him a hug, embracing him and showing that not only was she grateful for him saving her but that she did not hate him for the abuse she had suffered at his hands on earth.

Nora knew deep down why he had done it, there was no reason to dwell on the past, especially when Loki seemed to have reformed himself since their separation the night before he was defeated.

* * *

They wove through numerous aisles and shelves, turning so many different ways he knew Nora would have no clue how to get out once they stopped. As he entered an aisle that stopped in a dead end, Loki tugged Nora towards him and turned her, backing her into the dead end and up against the wall of books. He grabbed her thighs and picked her up until her chest was level with his head.

Loki did nothing more than stand between her thighs and bury his head into her heaving chest, eyes closed.

* * *

Nora glanced down at the god as he buried his head between her breasts and just rested there, his hands holding her thighs up round his hips and his body pinning hers to the shelf behind them. They stood there like that for a few seconds before Nora brought her hands up and let one card through his long hair gently, while the other wrapped round his neck.

With her nails she softly scratched the back of his neck, a gesture of comfort as he leaned into her. He shivered as she continued to just let him recline against her.

The feel of her fingers carding through his hair and her nails scratching the back of his neck softly brought a shiver to Loki. The comfort, the peace, the warmth from it alone made him relax a little. He would not deny that holding Nora, even during their time on earth, was something he enjoyed and her gently approach to trying to make him relax worked better than any hot bath or massage from a maid could.

He slowly opened his eyes and drew his head up in the slightest so his lips could press against the exposed skin between her breasts, where the night gown begun. He felt her soft sigh and pressed a slow, wet trail of kisses up to the hollow of her throat.

Nora's head tilted back and he smiled at the offer, his teeth nipping at her now exposed throat as he reached up to grab a handful of her tangled blonde tresses.

Loki felt the tremble that coursed through his little mortal and alternated between kissing and nipping as he made his way to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her nails scratched a little harder and Loki tightened his grip upon her thighs, his hips thrust once against the apex of her thighs, slowly.

He had all night and Loki planned to make use of it by way of torturing her with foreplay. If he didn't have the extremely high senses he had, Loki wouldn't have heard the soft falls near the opening of the aisle. He knew Tyr had followed them and would be able to see just what was going on. There were no retreating footsteps.

The god of war was a pervert. Loki found no surprise in his discovery and intended to play things carefully; he would allow the other god to get a good view of the late night activity but later, and only once he had returned Nora to her room would he visit with the god of war.

* * *

Nora leaned her head back and whimpered as Loki sucked her earlobe between his lips and ran a hand higher up her thigh, pushing the ruined gown up as he did. The slow, torturous moves would drive her insane before they finished but it did heighten the moment like nothing she'd ever read about or experienced with Loki and it did make for one hell of an apology.

She saw it as that, an apology, a need and a want. Nora would let him do as he wished, move how ever fast he chose to.

* * *

Loki wanted to just banish their clothing but decided against it, wanting to remove the nightgown physically and revel in the sight. He was taking his time but it was wearing thin on him.

His hand was slipping her nightgown up higher on her thigh as his mouth grazed across her jaw and worked its way to the corner of her mouth. She was the one who turned at the last second and pressed her mouth to his.

Her lips felt so good against his. His mouth pressed more firmly, tongue slipping across her lower lip before teeth nibbled on it, making it swell and pout more. His hands moved a little quicker as their tongues collided in a slow, erotic dance with one another.

She was hot; her mouth, her body, the way her hips would rock slightly and her thighs would tighten about him. Loki wanted her so badly that when his hands finally got her night gown up over her buttocks and to her hips, they shook. He felt foolish.

* * *

Nora could feel how he shook against her. It was so strange. The difference between this Loki and the one she had first dealt with. She pulled back from their kiss, moaning out softly as her lower half was exposed to the cool air of the room and blushed a little at the idea that suddenly sparked in her head. She wanted Loki to have control but something told her that if she felt like taking over, he wouldn't object.

Pulling her hands away from him, she reached up and slid the straps of the gown off her shoulders. His eyes followed her hands intently as she pulled on arm free of the strap, followed by the second. Letting go of the top of the gown, it pooled about her waist and exposed her breasts.

She heard Loki's soft groan before his mouth descended upon one breast, his lips, tongue and teeth suckling, nipping and laving over the pert, puckered nipple. She dug a hand back into his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp and rewarding her with another shiver from him.

His hips bucked against hers a little faster this time and she smiled, leaning her head back against the books again and reaching round to grab at one of the shelves above them, clutching it tightly as Loki moved his attention to her other breast. Only soft moans and gasps escaped her lips as her eyes slipped shut.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her heaving chest.

For a moment, she was taken back. Loki was apologising? For what? She didn't need to voice her question as suddenly she let out a loud groan as his fingers sunk deep into her sex.

_Oh god, please do that again._

He did and she whimpered.

So he was sorry for moving things too fast. Nora smiled softly as her hips thrust down against his fingers and her vocalization only seemed to spur Loki on. His fingers slid out of her, turned and then sunk back into her folds. She moaned louder this time as he curled his fingers and his tongue laved over her nipple at the same time.

Her chest was beginning to rise a little faster, her breaths shorter and quicker as his fingers continued to penetrate her. His thumb brushed over her clit and she let out a load moan, her hand tightening in his hair while her other tried to unlace the ties of his sleep shirt.

He chuckled and pressed his thumb against her clit. Nora melted and dragged Loki's head up to hers, pulling his lips to hers for a passionate embrace.

She broke the kiss, their mouths touching as he continued to pleasure her into oblivion with slow, strong thrusts and Nora's small hands cupped his face between them, their eyes locked on one another. "Please?" It was nothing more than a soft, barely audible murmur.

Loki smiled against her. "As you wish," he replied, withdrawing his fingers from her.

Nora whimpered at the sudden loss and gave Loki an incredulous look. His words had read that he would let her finish. Her feet touched the ground. The smile upon his lips was positively sinful as he slowly drew himself down to one knee, his lips pressing against her belly and hands tugging her gown down over her hips to pool at her feet.

* * *

She stood above him, naked and breathless; cheeks and chest flushed as he came down onto his knees at her feet and slid his hands slowly and lightly up over the back of her legs until he moved her so she had one leg over his shoulder and her hands were gripping the shelf she rested her buttocks against. Loki pressed a kiss to the inside of her shaky thigh and then licked a heated path up to the apex of her thighs. Nora hooked her other leg over his shoulder and allowed his hands to spread her thighs slightly further.

He glanced up at her, his eyes dilated as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her mound making her bit her bottom lip. "Scream for me," he whispered before he sucked on her clit.

Nora didn't disappoint. A choked scream escaped her lips as he gripped her hips and held her still as his tongue slipped into her tight, wet heat.

Nora panted as Loki's lips and tongue teased her, a choked scream escaping her as Loki nipped at her clit playfully every so often. She wanted to watch him but the heady sensation of it all coupled with such an erotic submissive move and the tight coiling in her belly was so overwhelming that Nora had to lean her head back upon the shelf, eyes slipping shut as she dug one hand into Loki's hair and scraped her nails over his scalp. He shivered and moaned, causing a vibration against her sex and making her whimper.

She was so close. "Loki, please don't stop."

He didn't let up as she encouraged him to make her finish. Loki's tongue, lips and teeth were dangerous weapons in themselves but when he slid one long, slim finger into her, Nora's resolve shattered and she came with a shiver and soft cry of Loki's name, her hips jerking against his mouth.

Loki had felt her thighs trembling against his head, felt the way her muscles clenched about him as she came. The way his name slipped from her mouth almost had Loki coming undone then and there but he managed to contain himself, or really, his clothing did.

As she came down from her high, Loki eased her legs to the ground, leaned in and kissed her hip before nipping at her skin. She shuddered and he grinned biting down harder earning a strangled moan from his petite mortal. He pulled back and laved his tongue over the mark, his eyes dancing as he gazed upon his brand.

He pushed himself to his feet and reached over his head, drawing his shirt off and tossing it to the ground behind him.

Nora looked up at him as he slid an arm about her waist and her hands reached out to brush over his sides, slipping round his lower back and then sliding up the delicious curve of his spine. He grinned at her and cupped her chin in one strong hand before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

He drew her closer to him and grabbed at her thigh again using it to lift her up until he had her situated right and her legs wrapped about his hips. He placed an arm against the shelf behind her for support as his other arm kept hold of her waist.

The slow, languid and erotic way they kissed one another had his head spinning. Loki, the god of mischief and lies, the silver-tongue would have been a sight to see in that moment. The tenderness he showed towards his mortal as he pressed her frail, supple frame back into the shelves would've belied the true strength the god possessed. He could destroy the shelves with a single motion of his hand, could set the entire room upon fire with a simple thought and yet here he was reduced to nothing more than a man pleasing his woman.

* * *

Nora slid her fingers down his chest, caressing over numerous scars and marks. While she had seen them in the past, Nora had never actually touched them yet was not put off by the horrible feel of his raised flesh. Each scar, each mark was a story of his past and Nora filed a mental note away to find out about them at a later date.

Her fingers followed the fine line of hair that dipped beneath the waistband of his cotton breeches and Nora pulled out of their kiss as she let her fingers trail over the front of his pants. Loki shuddered and shut his eyes.

"Get rid of them, Nora," he ordered gently as her fingers hesitated at the laces. "I want to be inside you."

* * *

Her smile was shy yet radiant and her eyes full of passion and lust. Loki deemed that to be his favourite look upon Nora and made a vow to bring such a look to her features again in the near future. Tiny fingers tugged at the laces of his pants and he pressed soft, teasing kisses to her throat and shoulder as she worked to free him.

He made a point of rocking his hips into hers, an action that brought her knuckles brushing against her own sex as they were trapped between their bodies and he heard Nora's shaky intake of breath as he grinned cheekily, delighted by her reaction.

The laces came undone, he felt the waist loosen and then she was pushing them down his hips. Her feet pushed them the rest of the way.

He grunted as her fingers wrapped around his length and she gave him an experimental stroke. He moaned softly, leaning his forehead against hers as her fingers whispered over his aching length, toying with his resolve.

"Loki–"

He silenced her with a kiss, already knowing what she was going to ask him. "I just need you. You can kneel before me later, right now I just want to feel you round me; tight, hot and wet," he told her and was pleased by her simple nod as she let him go and then wrapped her arms about his neck.

Their mouths met in a desperate kiss before he gave one powerful thrust and entered her. Nora broke the kiss, gasping as Loki grunted.

_By the Norns themselves. _She felt far better than he remembered. He was thankful to be clutching at the shelves or he would have lost his balance when her hips rocked against his, teasing and coaxing him.

Loki chuckled. "So impatient," he whispered as he pulled out before thrusting back into her. Each motion was controlled and slow, drawn out to torture both of them as Loki tried to exercise his dominance over the coupling.

"Loki, no more teasing," she whimpered as he thrust into her again, angling his hips and managing to hit a deeper point and making her moan louder.

Loki buried his face into the curve of her neck and shoulder as he let his other arm come up and clutch at the shelves. Nora's thighs held him tight and her arms about his neck kept her up.

* * *

It was so intense and intimate. The way he thrust so deeply and kept his body as physically close to her as was possible, seemingly afraid that she might up and disappear if he moved away from her. It only heightened the moment and actually brought Nora to tears. She wasn't in pain but she couldn't help it, between the sensations of their coupling and her already heightened senses from her first orgasm, Nora was overwhelmed by Loki's intensity and proximity.

She must have made a noise to signify her tears for Loki raised his eyes and glanced at her in confusion, worry clouding his lust. "What's wrong?" he asked, a hand coming forward to thumb away the tears on her cheek. "Am I hurting you?"

Nora shook her head. "No, sorry it's just intense."

Loki frowned and seemed to look remorseful then. "We can stop, if you want to."

Nora then saw the pain in Loki's eyes. He didn't want to stop and she didn't want him to. Rather than voice this, Nora pulled Loki to her and kissed him, her tongue slipping past his lips before she withdrew and nipped his bottom lip. "Loki, fuck me."

Her words seemed to have the right effect for he thrust into her so powerfully that he managed to shove her back into the shelf and make it creak. She moaned and he grinned down at her wickedly, giving her the briefest of winks before he repeated the action.

* * *

Loki had never felt more lust consume him than when she had uttered those three simple words. While she had asked for him to so unabashedly fuck her, Nora's tears had unsettled him and he had felt a slight worry that either he had hurt her or she had felt they were making a mistake. The fact she found this coupling to be intense had made him want to chuckle.

This was far from intense. Loki could do so much more intense if he wanted but tonight, after so long separated, after everything that had occurred; he only wanted to claim her and then rest.

He grunted with each of his thrusts and revelled in the gasps, moans and cries of ecstasy that made their way past Nora's lips.

Her lips; so full, pouty and swollen, looked mouth-watering. Loki swooped down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, his tongue finding hers and dancing with hers as he felt the pressure in his stomach tighten, felt the way her walls were beginning to tighten around him further and groaned loudly as his hands tightened on the shelf, crushing into the wood and breaking it.

Neither paid it any notice in truth as Nora's hands cupped his face and held him locked in a hungry kiss as he reached a hand down between them and brushed it against her clit.

That was enough to make Nora's resolve break. She came, breaking their kiss and tilting her head back as she cried out Loki's name to the heavens. Loki continued to thrust into her, his movement jerky and fast as he felt her walls clench tightly about him and suddenly he felt the coil in him snap as she whispered, in her haze of absolute pleasure, three words that had him come undone in her arms; I love you.

He groaned loudly as he stilled against her, buried deep within her and his body slicked with sweat as he emptied himself within her.

Loki sunk in against her, welcoming her arms as they wrapped round his shoulders and he slid an arm about her waist tightly. Burying his head into her neck, Loki panted as Nora breathed shakily above him.

His mind processed it all and then froze on what had made him lose control. I love you.

"Did you mean it?" he murmured into her neck and felt her tremble against him as his breath licked her heated and sweaty flesh.

* * *

Nora had said she loved him in her high. She felt foolish for it but it had been the truth. No matter what thoughts she had at the beginning of this, Nora was admittedly in love with the dark prince leaning against her, still buried deep between her legs and sticking to her due to their sweaty bodies.

"Did you mean it?" It was a murmur against her neck and she trembled as his breath ghosted over her skin.

Nora spoke, her voice soft and hoarse: "I did."

She felt the arm about her waist suddenly tighten and his lips pressed gently to the curve of her neck. "I'm glad."

* * *

Loki didn't want to move. If he did it meant he would have to take her back to her room and leave her for the night and here, wrapped within her embrace and the comfort of her admission, Loki felt more at ease than he had in so long.

"Loki, it'll be dawn soon," she whispered from where she had her head resting atop his and her arms snugly flung around his head and neck as he let his head rest between her breasts, an ear pressed to her skin and listening to the now steady beat of her heart.

He gave a hum in response, agreeing but still not ready to let her go.

"Can I come back to your rooms?" He smiled then as he slowly pulled away from her, allowing her to unhook her legs from his hips before he lowered her to the ground. Once on her feet, Nora looked up at him.

"I wouldn't have you anywhere else," he murmured and she smiled.

"Can you transport us there?" He could and so he nodded, he still had hold of her waist and was about to tug her closer when she put a hand to his chest. "We need to take our clothes with us."

She was right. If anyone managed to stumble upon their small alcove, they would find her cut night gown, his breeches and his shirt scattered across the floor. He brought his hand up and snapped his fingers. The clothing appeared in his hand and Nora giggled, making comment about that being a neat trick as he chuckled at her easy amusement.

"What I find an even neater trick is how short this gown managed to become," he mused as he waggled their clothes a little.

Nora blushed and muttered something about it being too long and too uncomfortable to sleep in and that she had only done it because she liked that one so much and the other ones had received harsher treatment and were no longer wearable.

Loki was genuinely amused by her; his eyes dancing with laughter and delight as he asked her if now they could move to his rooms. She nodded and stepped in closer, her naked frame pressing in against his before he focused and shifted them to his rooms within the blink of an eye.

He tossed the clothes to the floor and picked her up into his arms, earning a surprised giggle from her as he carried her to his bed and tossed her into it playfully. Nora smiled as Loki stood at the foot of his bed, watching her intently, a smile on his face as she shimmied up to the head of it and slipped under the sheets.

She patted the spot beside her and Loki chuckled before moving to join her in the bed, not missing the way her eyes appraised him in the dim light from the almost burned out fire in the hearth.

She wiggled down until she lay on her side facing him and he rolled to face her, watching as she yawned and scrubbed a hand over her face. Loki took in the messy hair, swollen lips, glowing skin, and bright eyes and grinned fondly before he reached out and tucked a stray lock of her hair back behind her ear.

He slid an arm over the curve of her waist and watched as she rolled over and shifted back until they were pressed firmly together; his back to her chest. He propped his head up on his arm as he watched Nora settle in and shut her eyes.

He leaned forward after a while and pressed his lips to her temple, tightening his hold on her waist. "Thank you," he whispered and while she never said anything back to him, he felt her hand cover his that lie over her waist and entwine their fingers together.

That early morning was the first either of them slept peacefully in the longest of time.

* * *

**So thoughts: like it or not? Was it written good? Would you read the main story?**


End file.
